Department 19 files
The Department 19 files are companion short stories for the Department 19 series by Will Hill. In 1891, Abraham Van Helsing and a group of friends faced Dracula, the world's first vampire – and won. The survivors of that battle founded Department 19, and have been secretly saving the world ever since. A highly classified archive exists recording every act of bravery in that time. That archive is now open. These are the Department 19 files. Files ''The Secret History of a Teenage Vampire Secret Department 19 headquarters, present day. Larissa Kinley is a fully armed Operator for Department 19, a secret branch of the government dedicated to saving us all from the supernatural. She's also a vampire. And a teenage girl. When the 17-year-old survivor of a vampire attack is brought to the Department's base, Larissa finally finds the courage to tell someone her deepest secrets. But when the past catches up with you, sometimes it has fangs... ---- The Devil in No Man's Land: 1917 Belgium, 1917. Quincey Harker and his hand-picked Special Reconnaissance Team are behind enemy lines, scouting ahead of the big push that everyone knows is imminent. They think they are prepared for the worst case scenario; a village full of German soldiers, armed and waiting for them. But they're about to discover that there is something far worse in the darkness of no man's land, something beyond their understanding. Something with glowing red eyes, and gleaming white fangs... ---- Undead in the Eternal City: 1918 Rome, 1918. The Great War is over, but the world is in the grip of a Spanish Influenza pandemic, and people are dying in their millions. Quincey Harker and his Special Reconnaissance Squad recuperating in Rome, trying their hardest to drink away their memories. But they are not the only visitors to the Eternal City: Valeri Rusmanov, the oldest and most powerful vampire on earth, and his wife are roaming the dark streets on a ghastly holiday, delighting in the death that surrounds them, soaking in the sounds of the sick, feasting on innocent blood... and about to cross paths with Quincey and his men. ---- The New Blood: 1919 London, 1919. Safely returned from the killing fields of Europe, Quincey Harker is bored and restless, his mind full of the terrible things he has seen, things he cannot seem to forget. So when his father invites him to hear a proposition from him and his friends, Quincey is hopeful that a new project may be just the thing to take his mind off the monsters he encountered, terrible creatures that flew above the ground and killed without mercy. He has no idea quite how wrong he is... ---- The Second Birth of Frankenstein'' In 1816, in the brutal wilderness of north America, a man with no history and no name is tied to a stake, his strange grey-green skin hidden beneath layers of warm clothing, as he and his captors wait out a night that seems to have no end. Danger is everywhere in this remote corner of the world. Bears and wolves roam the dark forest, and the cold can kill a man in his sleep. But there is something far worse moving silently through the trees. Something unnatural. Something hungry. Category:Real life Category:D19 files